


Welcome to the whore house

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Forced Prostitution, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitute Harry, Prostitute Louis Tomlinson, Prostitute Niall Horan, Prostitute Zayn Malik, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Quiet Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shy Harry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Louis Tomlinson, Younger Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: Harry was trafficked and brought to the whore house when he was only 14. He was scared, and he didn't know how to please the scary men and women who would punish him if he failed to do his job. The longer he spent there, the more Harry felt a need to be kind to all the other whores in the whore house. He wanted to help people and treat them all with kindness.Louis had been in the whore house for just under two years when the young boy with gorgeous curls and emerald eyes was brought in. He knew he had to protect the boy, and did everything in his power to make sure he was as happy as a trafficked prostitute could be.OrThe boys were all trafficked into whores for their pimp Simon Cowell. Louis and Harry are in a relationship, Harry is quiet but loving and Louis was cocky and loud but protective. Liam is the peace maker, Niall is the newbie with a dark past and Zayn manages to hide his emotions too well.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ !!!!!!!!
> 
> This book will deal with many very dark topics. Do not read if this will trigger you in anyway. 
> 
> This book revolves around sex trafficking, abuse, rape and other such topics.
> 
> If you feel this topic triggers you or you feel affected by it, please do not read and you can always talk to me. My wattpad is @ltandhs28 where you can private message me about anything you feel you need to talk about.

"Hey man, there's a newbie coming in today, warn Haz for me, yeah?" Liam says as he sits down next to Louis for their breakfast.

"Fuck, _another_ one? I swear we got one come in only a few weeks ago? How old are they?" Louis asks, stabbing his spoon at what he assumed was supposed to be a bowl of porridge, but in this place it was honestly becoming hard to tell.

"Yeah, well, Simon see's it as the more whores he has the more money he makes. He's not stupid, unfortunately. You might hate him but he's good at what he does. And I think this one's about seventeen? He's coming from Ireland," Liam says, quickly scarfing down his food.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking Harry up in a minute anyways? Why don't you tell him in the car?" Louis says, looking up at the clock on the wall.

They were sitting in a hall known as the dining area. The room consisted of four long tables going down the room in columns, and one long table facing them at the head of the room.

The whores sat in the columns, the handlers or keepers sat at the head table if they wanted, or they could sit with their handle.

Liam had once been a whore himself, but his health issues had been so severe the doctor in this place had told Simon he wasn't fit to work. Usually that would have meant he would have been killed, but Liam was a good lad and Simon gave him another chance in here.

Initially he had been happy to no longer be selling his body to people, but it turns out it's just as shit being a handler. He was given Harry, which could have been a blessing because Harry was generally very well behaved and they had already been friends, and at least this way Liam could try and look after Harry better than some other handlers in here, but having to sell the angel that was Harry to arseholes, knowing he'd get hurt, nothing could make Liam feel worse than that.

"Harry's in the infirmary, Lou. I had to go and get him in the early hours of this morning, he was in a pretty bad way," Liam says regretfully.

If there was one good thing in this place, it was Louis and Harry. Technically, whores weren't allowed to have relationships with others, and Simon had tried everything to keep the two apart, but they couldn't. And Simon realised that Harry was good for Louis in the sense that Louis stopped acting out and causing trouble. 

It had been a long fight, but eventually he gave up and let them do what they wanted, so long as it didn't interrupt with their work and they behaved themselves. 

"What the fuck?!" Louis whisper shouts, not wanting to actually shout for fear of punishment. He wasn't actually scared of being hit anymore, but it made Harry sad and he wanted Harry to be happy. He would do anything for Harry to be happy.

"Calm down, he's okay. He'll probably come and join us for some food soon. You know the couple that booked him for an overnight? Turns out there was about 20 of them, they wouldn't stop playing with him for hours and hours. Eventually Harry threw up all over the place and passed out, so they rang and said he wasn't behaving. I mean, what the fuck did they expect him to do? He was fucking unconscious! Anyways me and Simon went over, he was pissed at Harry but when we got there I think he realised Harry hadn't been necessarily disobedient. They hadn't even payed for extras, little fuckers," Liam mutters angrily.

"Fucking hell, why would they do that? What did Simon do?" Louis asks.

"I don't know, I took Harry to the car and waited with him there, and five minutes later Simon came back and drove off without saying a word. Just told me to get him to the doc as soon possible," Liam says, "fuck, here comes the newbie."

Louis turns to follow Liam's gaze and watches as a skinny blonde lad walks over to them, sitting down next to Liam with his bowl of porridge.

Louis was surprised this boy was 17, he was so skinny and baby faced he could easily pass as 15 or 16. 

"Hey, mate. I'm Louis, I'm friend with Liam," he says softly, scared to startle the boy as he puts out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm not your fucking mate, an' I ain't shaking your fucking hand. How do I know you ain't gonna have a go wit' me the second ya get a chance?" The new kid spits.

Louis bites his lip to hide a smile, this kid had balls and it was honestly so refreshing to see. So many of the newbies came and just cried, and whilst he understood why, it didn't make it any less annoying.

"I'm a whore too, and trust me I'm really not interested in you like that. If you want, we can be friends, or once I've earned your trust or whatever it is?" Louis says kindly.

Newbie glares at him sceptically, shoving some food in his mouth. "Whatever, I guess we'll see. Me names Niall, I'm 17 from Mullingar, what 'bout you?"

"I'm Louis, 19 from Doncaster, was brought here when I was 16," Louis says, suddenly turning his attention to the young boy with curls who tiredly climbs into the space next to Louis, slumping all of his weight into Louis' side and shutting his eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you get any food in the infirmary?" Louis says softly.

Harry shakes his head, not opening his eyes. He looked almost grey he was so pale, and he had two bruises on his face along with a burst lip. Louis didn't even want to know what the rest of his injuries were.

"Did the doc say you could eat?" Louis whispers, Harry nodding. "Okay, Li can you get him some food, please?"

Liam nods, quickly getting up and joining the queue again to get more food.

"Harry, this is Niall. He's 17 from some place in Ireland. Niall this is Harry, be fucking nice to him," Louis says warningly.

Harry peeks open an eye to look at this 'Niall' person and tries to offer him a smile, even though it causes him a great deal of pain. "I'm so sorry they brought you here," he says sadly.

Niall takes pity on him and doesn't give him as much attitude as he did Louis. 

"It's not your fault, Liam already told me how things run in this place. Sounds like hell, but I've been through hell and back already. Not much fazes me anymore," Niall says darkly, "anyways, tell me about you. How old are you?"

"16," Harry offers, too tired to give anymore information.

Liam sits back down and passes a bowl over to Harry, Louis taking the spoon with some porridge on and blowing carefully on it before feeding it to Harry.

"How old were ya when ya came here?" Niall says, shocked Harry could be so young and clearly not be new in this place.

"Harry was 14 when he came here. He was an... experiment, I guess..." Louis says, feeding Harry more food.

Niall gasps and drops his spoon, the clattering sound making people turn to look at him. "Wha' kind of fucked up experiment is dat?"

Louis looks at Niall angrily, "Lower your fucking voice and don't drop the spoon again, I don't need a handler coming over here and giving us shit, _okay_?"

Niall at least had the decency to apologize and shut himself up by eating more food.

"Simon wanted to know if he brought the charge here when they were younger would they be easier to train. Harry's the youngest person this place has seen and probably will ever see," Liam explains.

"Why? Did it not work?" Niall whispers curiously.

Liam remembers the day Harry was brought here. He'd only turned fourteen a week prior and it showed on his face.

_"oi, you two have got this little shit for the night. I don't want him screaming all bloody night, and I don't care what you have to do shut 'im up, got it?" Liam's handler said._

_"What the fuck, there's already three of us in here, why can't he be put with someone else?" Louis shouted._

_"Shut your fucking mouth, whore, or I'll put it to use somewhere else. Don't fucking test me," the handler shouted, gripping the boy behind him tightly by his curls and shoving him in the room, making the boy whimper._

_Louis and Liam gasped at seeing how young the boy was, and instantly stopped trying to give the handler shit._

_"I'm telling you now, slut, try and make this difficult for me and you are going to regret it so fucking hard. Clear?"_

_The boy nodded, staying stock still until the handler had left and locked the door._

_"Um, I'm really sorry I have to share this room with you. I can ask to be moved if it's going to be an issue," the boy whispered._

_"No, it's okay. Louis didn't mean it, and Zayn is away tonight anyways, so it really doesn't make a difference. I'm Liam, by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Harry," the boy whispered, "where's the other boy then, Zayn?"_

_Liam and Louis looked shiftily between each other. "Um, what exactly do you know about this place, Harry?" Louis asked softly._

_"Nothing, I was walking home from band practice, my mum was supposed to pick me up but her car stopped working, and this big black van came down the road I was on and slowed down next to me. I pulled my phone out to be ready to call the police, but suddenly this hand was pressing this cloth to my face. Next thing I know I was being woken up inside this hospital looking room, I think it was in this building? Then that man told me they'd run all these tests and my training would start tomorrow, and then I was brought up here. What does be mean by my training?"_

_Liam felt his heart break. This poor boy had no idea that his life was going to be turned upside down, and he didn't want to be the one to tell him._

_"Did you do anything wrong before they took you? Were you involved with the police or gangs it something like that?" Louis asked._

_Harry shook his head. "No, all I do is go to school. Sometimes I'm a bit cheeky with my teachers, but that's it. Why?"_

_Louis sighed heavily, "Harry, I'm really sorry but you work for a man called Simon now. He's your, um, pimp, I guess. This is kinda like a brothel? Basically they feed us and keep a shelter over our heads, and we stick to their routine. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

_Harry looks at Louis with shiny eyes. "I'm now a prostitute?"_

_Louis nods. "Yeah, and my advice is just to do what they say. If you don't, they won't go easy on you. You'll be punished, it's not worth it."_

_Harry nods and sits down on the extra bed, taking everything in. "What did I do wrong?" he asks timidly._

_Louis walks over to Harry and pulls him in for a hug, shocking Liam because usually Louis was very cold and harsh towards anyone who wasn't him or Zayn._

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. This isn't your fault, you were trafficked, like everyone else who is here, including me and Liam. And Zayn, who's currently working an overnight. If you don't mine me asking, how old are you?"_

_"I just turned fourteen on Monday," Harry whispers, feeling slightly safer in Louis' arms, even if he didn't know anything about him yet._

_Louis and Liam both gaped at each other. "Fucking hell, I'm so so sorry, Harry. Have you ever had sex before?"_

_Harry shook his head, embarrassed_. _"No, I had a, um, boyfriend and we kissed but we didn't take it that far."_

 _Liam knew there and then that Harry would be the saddest story ever to come here, the youngest and the purest whore_.

"Not exactly, but Harry's not like the rest of us anyways, so it's not really a fair comparison," Liam says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Niall presses.

Harry whines and half heartedly pushes Louis' arm away. "Don't want anymore, I'm gonna be sick," he whispers.

Louis brings the spoon back to Harry's lips. "Babe c'mon, you've barely had any."

"Seriously Lou, I'm gonna chug it all back up over the floor. My stomach already hurts, I don't wanna get hit for being sick as well," Harry whispers again.

"Okay, that's alright. Niall you want the rest of this?" Louis offers, knowing the boy was going to be very hungry.

"Cheers. So what did you mean Harry's different?" Niall asks again, digging into his second bowl of porridge.

"Everyone else who's in here has been involved in some kinda shit. Zayn was a drug dealer, Louis had run away from home and was living in the streets, I was involved in some riots, I'm sure you did something too. Harry was just a fourteen year old boy going to school when he came here," Liam explains sadly, "I think it makes Simon feel less guilty, bringing kids that already kinda fucked up, even though it's just as bad. None of us know why Harry's here, probably part of the experiment."

"Fuck, that's really shit. I was doing some work for this gang back in Ireland, which it probably why I'm here. What did Harry do to make it so they didn't take young people again?" Niall asks eagerly.

"Fucking hell, do you ever stop talking?" Louis groans, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and Harry leaning into his side.

"Lou, stop, it's fine. I don't mind, he's just being curious," Harry says, opening his eyes slowly and looking at Niall, "I wasn't very good at pleasing people for quite a while, I was only good for customers who wanted to hold someone down and fuck, and that's like, 25% of the people that buy from us. And then everything between me and Lou, I don't know. I'm his highest earner at the moment, but it took a long time for me to get there, it's easier to take people who are older, more experienced, and are already doing dodgy shit. I think I was too innocent for a lot of people," Harry explains tiredly.

"Oh, I mean at least they never took fourteen year olds again, though, eh?" Niall says cheerfully.

"Doesn't mean it was worth Haz going through all that shit, though, does it?" Louis spits, slamming a hand on the table.

Harry tenses, as does Liam and Louis, as a handler makes their way over to their table.

"It's alright, Kev, I can handle it," Liam interjects, standing up and putting a hand out Infront of the handler.

Kev rolls his eyes, "Yeah right, Payno, they still see you as their friend, and you need to pick a fucking side and stick to it. The little whores need to learn their fucking places. You, Tomlinson, get the fuck up!"

Louis sighs and gives Harry a squeeze, moving his weight to the boy sitting on the other side of Harry who just supports him with no question, before getting up and standing in front of the handler.

"Yes staff?"

"Tell me, whore, who is this man to you?" Kev says, pointing to Liam.

Louis looks at Liam with an expressionless glance, "He's Harry's handler, staff."

"And what do you call him?"

"I either call him sir or staff." 

Kev walks forward and grips Louis' hair tightly, breathing down his neck, "You need to start learning some fucking respect in this place, whore. This your last warning, I'll be telling your handler. Go and sit back down."

"Yes staff," Louis says, turning around to sit back on his bench, clenching his fists into balls tightly with a set jaw.

They hear the handler walk off and all the boys relax, Harry leaning back into Louis and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you," Louis says, knowing Harry doesn't like it when a handler threatens or punishes him.

"Not your fault," Harry mumbles.

"You didn't even do anything, wha' da fuck?" Niall whispers.

"Yeah well, handlers don't care. You can do every single thing right, and they'll still tell you you're shit. Get used to it," Louis spits, carefully pulling Harry into his lap for a cuddle. 

"What is on your schedule for the day? The doc wrote me off clear for a few days, I have stitches that need healing and we have the big convention on Saturday so I need to be healed," Harry says.

"I have an 11 o'clock, 2 o'clock and 6 o'clock. My overnight just got cancelled, and I have a gym session after breakfast. Oh yeah, and I have my weekly check up after lunch," Louis says.

"That's not too bad, I might come and sit in your gym session with you," Harry says, "oh and by the way, Niall's getting Liam as his handler so I'm getting someone new next week."

"What?!" Louis exclaims, looking over to Liam.

"I tried, Lou. Simon wouldn't budge, there's nothing I can do about it," Liam says sadly.

"Fuck, that's not fair! I can have a chat with Simon if you-"

"No! No fucking way! I'll be fine, I had someone before Liam, and Niall's new, it's better this way, his experience here won't be so bad," Harry says defiantly.

"Okay fine, but this new guy gives you any trouble and you tell me, yes? I don't care how bad it is you have to tell me, Harry," Louis says sternly.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you," Harry says glumly.

Harry's biggest problem was that he didn't want other people to ever worry about him, so he would just struggle in silence to try and keep everyone happy.

The best thing about having Liam as his handle was that not only was Harry being properly looked after when Louis couldn't himself, he also told Louis any time Harry had something bad happen to him.

Now he'd just have to make himself super aware of everything.

Suddenly a bell rang out, all the whores internally groaning. That meant another day in hell was about to start.

Louis pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips before carefully placing Harry back on the bench, getting out and holding a hand out for Harry.

"Niall can you take our bowls over to washing up? You just have to leave it in a neat pile with everyone else's stuff, I need to look after Harry," Louis asks, one of Harry's arms over his shoulder to help him walk.

Niall nods and stacks their four bowls, taking Liam's as well and walking away quickly.

"He's not too bad," Liam says, going to Harry's other side to help him walk.

"He's the reason Harry's getting a different handler, I don't like him," Louis says shortly.

"It's not his fault, Louis, please don't be mean to him. He seems nice," Harry whispers, groaning when they reach the edge of the room where they wait for Niall by the wall.

"Whatever, whose room is he joining?" Louis asks.

Liam gives him a stern look, "Yours, don't make a fucking fuss. You've shared that room with four people before and you'll do it again, I don't need another handler threatening you."

Louis just glares at Liam and says nothing, cuddling Harry gently.

"Okay, I'm done. What happens now?" Niall asks.

"Um, we're gonna head back to our room Louis can get his gym clothes and then we're heading to the gym. You probably have a session with the Doc where he'll run tests on you, and then if you're all clear, you'll probably start your training session," Harry says, "I'm really sorry this happened to you, Niall. But I'm here if you need anything, to talk to someone or for help. This isn't going to be easy."

Niall smiles sadly, "It's okay, I was involved in some really dodgy shit before. I us'd ta live every second of me life on da edge wai'ting for someone ta shoot me. I know about dese kinds of places, an' Liam already tol' me wha's going ta happen. It's okay, me life was shit before, at leas' now I'm getting fed prop'ly."

Harry just smiles, confused as to why a boy like Niall could ever be involved in such awful circumstances, and find living a life like this could ever be okay.

"Alright, let's get going. I don't wanna hang around much longer," Liam says, guiding the boys back to their rooms.

"Where's Josh?" Harry asks quietly.

"Who's dat?"

"My handler," Louis tells Niall, "I don't know where he is, probably high off his arse again. He's only around when I have to be transported somewhere outside, now. Doesn't bother taking me to my hour appointments here, or for anything else. It's a blessing and a curse, but I don't really care."

"How's it a curse?" Niall asks.

"Cause, I still have to go to my bookings, and if I don't I still get punished. But if someone tries anything funny, I have to hope they believe me when I tell them my handlers waiting outside, and if they don't I have to fight them off myself. And if they don't wanna pay me, I have to try and get it off them. That's what the handlers are for, dealing with shitty people. I'm just trained on how to give them a good time, I don't know how to make an arsehole give me five grand when he refuses." Louis explains, waiting as Liam unlocks the door.

"Alright, fuckers?" a boy with dark hair and the face of a fucking model says, sitting on the end bad, "Shit, H, you alright babes? What happened?"

Zayn helps Harry to sit down, not realising they had an extra person with them.

"Two people turned into twenty people, and I couldn't fight them off. Liam came to get me I don't know when, sometime early this morning. Doc gave me some stitches and pain killers and cleared my schedule," Harry explains quietly, "This is Niall, he's rooming with us. Niall, this is Zayn, he's 19, came here the same day as Louis." 

Zayn looks over to Niall with an unimpressed look. "Welcome to the whore house."

"Ignore him, Niall, you know, you two could try and be nice to other people once in a while," Harry says unhappily.

"Sorry, love. I'll be nice to him, promise. You still wanna come to the gym with me?" Louis asks kindly, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

Harry nods and Louis walks over to him, putting an arm under his arm pit again to help him walk, and the two leave the room.

Niall watches them leave with a frown. "He's really pretty," he says non-committally.

Zayn smirks. "Which one you talking about?"

"Harry..."

Liam shares a look of amusement with Zayn. "Don't let Louis hear you say that, mate." he says with a laugh.

"Are they actually together den? I thought dat kinda stuff weren't allowed in places like dis?" Niall says confused.

"It's not, they didn't get where they are now without a fucking fight and a half, trust me. And yes they are actually together, and if Lou here's you talking about Harry like that he will break your arm. He will also break your arm if you're rude to Harry, make Harry sad, worry Harry, are disrespectful to Harry or try any dodgy shit with Harry. We've all seen it happen before in here, and he won't hesitate to do it again," Zayn warns.

"What, even, what d'you call dem, handlers?" Niall says shocked.

"No. Well actually yes, technically in the past Louis' tried to fight handlers that have tried to take advantage of Harry, but Harry made him stop. He knows he has no power of handlers, but you can't do shit to make him stop fighting the whores. He just wants Harry to be safe, and this is the only way he can do it in a place like this," Zayn says sadly.

"What if Harry does sometin bad ta me? I have ta jus' let 'im push me around?" Niall asks angrily.

Zayn laughs loudly. "No, Harry's the sweetest person I've ever known. Trust me, he's a good guy, he'll do everything to try and make you feel better in here, there won't be a need for you to start shit with him."

"Oh, okay then. Um, which bed is mine?" Niall asks.

"We actually need to get another bed fitted in here, but Lou and Haz normally share, so just take the one on the end. But we need to get you down for testing, so there's not time for whatever you were gonna do to the bed. Let's go, Zayn you working today?"

"Not till after lunch, I'll be fine by myself here, Li, you go and sort Neil out," Zayn says with a smile.

"Me name is fucking Niall, an' ya know dat. Stop tryna be an arse, ya dick!" Niall says angrily.

Zayn stops smiling and glares at Niall, "Don't call me a fucking dick, Irish. Get out!"

"Would you two knock it the fuck off?! Niall, c'mon, let's go to the Doc. Zayn, please stay out of trouble. You're handlers going to start loosing his patience with you," Liam warned.

"The he can go fuck himself for all I care. By guys," Zayn says carelessly, shutting the door behind the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out about their past lives, what the house is really like, and the new rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you like this book and think I should continue it or not xx

"Let's play truth or dare!" Harry says excitedly, "but like, the dares can only be between the people in the group cause I really don't wanna get in trouble."

Niall rolls his eyes. It was now the evening of his first night and the four of them were sitting in their room waiting for Liam to bring up another bed.

Harry had been given some drug for the pain and it had made him go kinda loopy and way more excitable.

"Why ya gotta be such a goody two shoes for?" Niall moans, "if we're gonna play such a child'ish game at leas' play it prop'ly."

Harry deflates and blushes a little. "Oh, um, okay, nevermind. We can just talk if you'd prefer..."

Niall feels like he's just kicked a fucking puppy. Harry had been the only nice one here, (well and Liam too) and all he wanted to do was play a stupid game. It had just been a really long day, and Niall was kinda scared of everything. He was just trying to hide it.

"Look, listen here Pal, wind your fucking neck in. Quickly you are going to realise there's only one truly nice person in this whole damn place, and that is Harry. Speak like that to him again and you'll have a fucking black eye, and if you don't care about being hurt the handlers will cause you won't be able to work, and Simon doesn't like it when his whores can't work. If Harry wants to play truth or dare, we'll fucking play, and him not wanting to do proper dares isn't because he's childish it's because he doesn't want any of us to be fucking punished. He was trying to look out for you, so fucking respect that. Don't test me again," Louis spits out aggressively.

Okay now Niall really does feel bad, and also he's kinda scared of Louis now.

"Okay, I'm sorry Harry. It's just been a long day, and this place is worse than I thought it was. I didn't mean to take it out on you, we can play your game," Niall says as kindly as he can.

Harry shakes his head, his curls hanging over his face. " 's fine, just thought it could be nice for Niall to get to know us all better. Forget it it's stupid."

Louis shoots another glare at Niall before wrapping an arm around Harry's waist to pull him into his side, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "That sounds like a really good idea, babe. How about we take it turns to ask a question and everyone has to answer?"

Harry looks at Louis with sceptical eyes, "You don't think it's stupid?"

"No, of course not. Niall's just a dick, it will be fun. Plus I'm bored and Liam's gonna be ages so it will pass the time," Louis says before turning to the other two.

"Okay I'll ask my question first," Zayn starts, "you have to tell us about your life before the whore house."

"Can you please stop calling it that?" Niall says exasperatedly.

"Mate, it's better to just normalise it and get used to it. Trust us, it's the best way, the longer you try and act like this isn't where you are the worse it's going to be," Louis says, somewhat kinder than before.

"So you're happy with Harry referring to himself as a whore then?" Niall asks incredulously.

Everyone in the room tenses, Harry holding his breath and Louis feeling anger course through his veins.

"Lou don't," Harry interjects softly just as Louis was about to start shouting. Harry gets off the sofa and stands in front of Louis, holding his face between his hands, both boys staring at each other like their life depends on it.

"I'm trying-"

"Shh, I know you are. It's okay, just breathe. I'm okay, I'm right here in front of you and I'm fine. None of this is your fault, babe, I promise," Harry says earnestly, not loosing the eye contact with Louis.

"You're not a fucking-"

"I am, though, and that's fine. I am a whore, you're a whore, Zayn is a whore, Niall is, well um, going to be a whore, I guess. And that's fine, because we didn't ask to be here. It's not our fault we're whores and it's not your fault I'm a whore. It doesn't change who we really are," Harry keeps saying in a calming manner.

"You've been here for two years, Haz! I-I, I promised I'd get us out of here-" Louis starts desperately.

"And we will. We will get out of here alive, and we'll live a nice, happy, _normal_ life, where we won't be whores and we can have kids and a family and everything will be okay. I _promise,_ Louis, we will get out alive," Harry says honestly.

Louis suddenly is able to breathe again and feels the anger go away as quickly as it came. He tugs Harry forward and hugs him tightly to himself, Louis still sitting on the bed with Harry standing up so Louis' basically just hugging Harry's hips with his head resting on his stomach.

"I love you so much," Louis says, clearly a lot of meaning behind his words.

"I love _you_ ," Harry says, just as meaningful.

Niall eyes them weirdly and turns to Zayn, whispering "What the fuck is happening?"

Zayn looks at the two sadly before tearing his attention away to look at Niall, "Louis has, um, really bad anger issues, he had them before he came here. He's gotten good at hiding it Infront of the handlers, mainly because Harry gets really upset when Louis is punished and Louis' main goal is to keep Harry happy, but when people shit talk Harry he just goes fucking mental. Be glad Haz was here, he's the only person who can calm him down."

"What was all the thing about getting out here alive?" Niall whispers again.

"Oh, um, basically, when Simon decides a whore isn't making him enough money, they kinda disappear. Ever since Haz got here, me Liam and Louis have all said we're going to leave this place on our own accord, and alive. No-one knows what happens to the whores who disappear," Zayn says uncomfortably.

"You don't think he just _kills_ them?" Niall says, horrified.

"I fucking wish, mate. This place is hell, but we have each other, and food, and beds, and some of the clients aren't too bad. There are places much, _much_ worse than this, and we think Simon hands us off to those people for a large sum of money. Killing us is wasteful, he's a man of business, if he can make money, trust us, he will," Zayn says solemnly.

Louis pulls Harry down into his lap, cuddling him tightly and burying his face into Harry's neck, inhaling deeply to try and keep himself calm.

"Okay! So, back to my question. What were your lives like before here?" Zayn says cheerfully, avoiding the word whore house again.

"I'll go first!" Harry says cheerfully, his drugs making his mood fluctuate quickly, "so, hi my name's Harry Edward Styles, I'm 16, from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, I was in a band called white Eskimo, enjoyed music, baking and reading. I had a sister called Gemma, who was two years older than me, my mum, my dad, my step dad Robin, I mean obviously we didn't all live together, my parents divorced when I was 7. I had my first boyfriend when I was 12, his name was Adam, he was in my year at school. My birthday is the 1st of February," he looks at Louis, who is smirking at him, to make sure he doesn't forget anything, "um, oh! And I had a pet cat called dusty. Or Molly. She had two names. And my favourite food is tacos. Is there anything else?" he asks Louis.

Louis is still smirking at him, "Babe you _do_ sound like you're on some cringy dating show giving a run down of your life!" he says with a laugh.

Harry giggles and slouches in Louis grip, "well, Zayn asked! Basically," he says, turning to Niall, "I lived a very normal and boring life, just like every other teenage boy. The most interesting thing to happen to me was winning this band competition called battle of the bands, I was too young to enter but everyone in the band was older than me so we just lied and got away with it. It was so epic!"

"So do you think you'd be a musician when you're older? If you get the chance to do what you want?" Niall asks.

"I don't know, it's a bit egotistical to say I wanna be a massive pop star. But like, performing to a crowd is genuinely the best ever feeling for me, I just love it. I don't think many people would wanna come and see me singing though. Oh my god imagine!", Harry says excitedly, his eyes lighting up and making Zayn and Louis groan jokingly, "Harry Styles, the tour! That would be so cool! Would you come to one of my shoes?" he asks Louis.

"Oh sweetheart, I'd be at all of your shoes. Front and center," he says honestly.

"Okay fine, but you would have to pay for your ticket, and a world tour is very big, I don't know how your pulling that much money to get, like, a thousand Harry Styles tickets. And you'd have to buy Harry Styles merch at all the concerts, you can't go to a Harry Styles concert without buying Harry Styles merch!" Harry says seriously.

Louis laughs and hugs him tightly, "You're such a dork sometimes."

Harry giggles again and leans all his weight on Louis, the drugs kicking in so he's almost the same as being drunk.

"Man these drugs are strong! I feel like I could do anything, Louis! D'you think I'd be able to fit through that window?" Harry says, standing up to go and 'fit through the window' that was way too small, way too high, and behind bars.

"No!" Louis and Zayn shout at the same time, Louis grabbing Harry's middle tightly to stop him moving.

"Why not? Am I fat?" Harry says tearfully.

"Like they give us enough food in here to get anywhere near fat, and even if you were I wouldn't care, it's just a body. Can you just sit down, please. I don't want you creating trouble," Louis says kindly, helping Harry to sit back down on his lap.

"Okay, Lou. I'm tired," he says.

"Great to know. Okay, Niall you're turn to answer," Zayn says.

Niall looks skeptical at the group before deciding he really has nothing to lose anymore. "I was in a gang, I already said dat. Me brother Greg, he had really bad men'al health, and we didn't have da money to ge' 'im da help he needed. One of me mates said I could work for a guy he knew, delivering parcels and whatever. I knew it was dodgy, but Ireland's basically run by gangs, so it's not dat bad. Anyways, I did it, and few years later me and the head of this gang were best mates, and were basically running the gang together. Turns out I'm quite good at technology, and he's good at threatening people, so it made a good team. I ran away from home in da end, I left them a big lump o' cash, but I didn't want them getting tied into my shit. I was too addicted to it all."

"Shit man, have you ever killed someone?" Zayn asks.

"Only for defense. I tol' ya, I was always tinking I was gonna ge' shot all da time, I used ta wake up screaming, checking me body for bulle' s. Dis one guy, he was goin' ta set of a chain of bombs, so I sho' 'im when I had da chance, and I don't regre' it. Me and me mate lived on da streets a lot of da time, it were too dangerous ta stay in one location for a long time. Even dough we had all da money and more for our life, I'm telling you, once you're in theres no getting out," Niall says.

"That's mad, do you ever feel guilty after you've killed someone?" Louis asks with interest.

"Nah, cause I've never killed someone who wasn' abou' to cause some serious shi', if dey didn't die, a ton of odder people would have, so I don' get gui'y."

"But still, maybe you could have talked to them and tried to show them the right way? Killing someone seems very extreme, maybe they were just being badly influenced?" Harry adds softly.

The other three laugh not unkindly at him. "What? I'm being serious," Harry grumbles.

Louis kisses the inside of Harry's neck. "I know, baby, but what exactly do you want Niall to do? Invite a terrorist inside his house an offer him a cup of tea whilst telling him not to try and kill hundreds of people?"

Harry shrugs, "I don't know, I'm just saying. Killing people doesn't give them the chance to ever fix their mistakes or become a better person. They're just gone, and nothing was really resolved. There was no point in them being on this earth, you aren't born a bad person, you're taught it, so they could have been taught to not be a bad person. Everything is reversible."

Louis says nothing more and just keeps pressing soft kisses to Harry's neck. He knows the younger boy is feeling guilty about Niall having killed those people, even though he didn't know Niall until today and it has literally nothing to do with him, but there really is nothing Louis can do to change the thoughts in his head.

"Okay, Louis your turn. You have to tell Niall what you did before you came here," Zayn says, eager to move the conversation away from dead people for the sake of Harry.

Louis looks concerned as he looks at Harry, "Is it okay?"

Harry shrugs and nods his head, "I've heard it before, it's fine."

Louis turns back to Niall, rubbing soft circles over Harry's back.

"Um, long story short, my dad was never around, my mum got a new bloke and had a few kids with her, he was more like my dad I guess, anyways that didn't work out so they divorced and my mum got another new bloke. The second guy took all my sister's with him because I told him the new guy was dodgy. 

"Then my mum got depressed cause her kids were all gone and started becoming really addicted to drugs, which was partially this guy's fault cause he was giving all that shit to her. Then, um, the guy started hitting me a lot cause I kept trying to get my mum to leave, and when I told my mum she told me I wasn't her son anymore and she didn't love me.

"I know that it was the drugs and the lies she was being fed by this guy that was making her say that, but it became too much and I decided to start trying to put myself first," Louis says heavily.

Harry goes silent and rigid in his lap, knowing what's coming next so Louis pays attention to him for a bit.

"Baby we can move on if you don't want me to say it, but it's okay. It happened, and it was shit, but it's over now. I'm not hurt anymore, don't get yourself upset over it, yeah?" he says softly.

"It's fine, just carry on," Harry mumbles, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis rocks him a little bit as he continues his story. "So, I lived on the streets for a bit, ate food out bins and all that. I got good at fighting people off and being independent, you kinda have to be to if your living on the streets. Then I started stealing stuff from people, and I one day I picked the wrong person."

"What happened?" Niall asks.

"He, uh, raped me, in an alleyway. And then he brought me back to his, um, I guess it was like an apartment? And all his mates were there, and I'm sure you can imagine what happened then. I was there for a while, but they didn't really feed me so I was quite weak. And then, one day I saw a knife, so when everyone was out, I stabbed it in the guy who was supposed to make sure I didn't get out and I ran. I went back to the streets, and then Simon found me. He didn't actually force me to come here, he asked and I said yes," Louis admitted, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly.

Niall gasped, "Why would you say yes?"

Louis glares at him, "I didn't have a choice, I was really close to dying and I had nowhere to go. And Simon lied to me anyways, he's not stupid. He didn't say everything that would be expected of me, and he didn't tell me I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Fuck, that's shit," Niall says.

Louis nods and pulls Harry's face back so he can kiss him.

"I'm sorry, I love you," Harry says, kissing Louis again.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. I love you too," Louis says again.

"So Zayn, you're up next," Niall says intriguingly.

"No way, I asked the question I'm not answering. That's not how this game works," Zayn says smugly.

"That's not fair! You've never elaborated anything more than, 'i was a drug dealer', we wanna know why!" Louis whines, making Zayn smirk.

"Well, life's not fair, deal with it. Okay, who's asking next, and no you can't ask the same question just to get me to answer," Zayn says.

"Okay, how old were you all when you lost your virginity?" Niall asks.

Harry looks at him weirdly, "How does that get us to know you better?"

Louis presses his face into Harry's shoulder to hide a laugh.

"Because. It just does. Zayn?"

"Um, I was 15. I had a girlfriend at the time, called Perrie. I broke things off with her about six months before coming here, was the best thing I've ever done and probably one of the only things I don't regret," Zayn says.

"Why?" Harry asks quietly. He'd never heard of a Perrie, and neither had Louis. Maybe Zayn was finally starting to open up about his past.

"Because if I was still with her when they took me, she would have spent the rest of her life waiting for me, or worrying about me, or feeling guilty when she tried a relationship with someone else. Even though we were only young, I know she was a caring person. I was a dick when we broke up, and I hope that helps her to find happiness in someone else," Zayn says honestly. "Anyways, Lou?"

"Oh, um, my first proper time was with Haz. Every time before that wasn't consensual so I don't count it. Harry's the only person I've had sex with where I've actually wanted to have sex," Louis says, Harry pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"You've had sex toge'ther in 'ere?" Niall asks shocked, "I didn't tink dey'd allow dat!"

"They don't, me and Harry have been told countless times to stop being together, but it's futile and they know it. As long as we don't cause trouble they just turn a blind eye to it now," Louis says.

"What 'bout you Haz?"

Harry looks nervously at Louis, who gives him an encouraging smile.

"Um, this sounds really stupid, but obviously I was quite young when I came here. And Zayn told me they'd auction off my virginity, and I really didn't want my first time to be scary. So, um, I asked Louis to have sex with me..." he says quietly.

"Actually that's not strictly true, Harry asked _me-"_

"Oh my god he did _not_ -"

"But I turned him down, so technically you were his second choice," Zayn says cockily.

"I'm telling you that's not what happen," Louis says to Zayn, turning to Niall, "That's genuinely not what happened."

Niall looks confused and turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, in a way I did ask him, but it wasn't really like that. But it doesn't matter, me and Louis had sex and I've always felt really bad about it, but it happened so nevermind," Harry says in a small voice.

"Why'd ya feel bad?"

"Because I basically forced Louis to have sex with me-"

"Babe, you didn't. If I didn't _want_ to have sex with you I wouldn't, trust me. If Niall asked me I'd say no, but I wanted to share that moment with you. Stop feeling guilty over it," Louis says softly.

"He's right, Haz. Louis used fight anyone who tried to come near the three of us, we didn't want anyone interfering with the friendship we had. Louis fucking hugged you the first night you were here, Liam told me. That speaks fucking volumes, trust me," Zayn says.

-

_"Who's the kid?" Zayn said, frowning when he came in the room that morning and seeing a young boy curled up next to Louis, asleep._

_"Shh, he's sleeping. He's new, came here last night. His name is Harry," Louis explained, running his fingers through the boys knotty curls._

_"And you haven't punched him five ways to Sunday because?" Zayn asked, plopping down next to Liam who tiredly fist bumped him._

_"Because he's a kid and he didn't do anything wrong, so why would I punch him?" Louis whispers aggressively._

_"Calm the fuck down mate, you fight off anyone who tries to be nice to you normally. What makes this kid any different?" Zayn defends._

_"Look, he just is. I can't explain it but I feel a need to protect him. He's 14, Zayn, he's not going to last two seconds in here without us. He's part of the group now, whether you like it or not," Louis says sternly._

_Zayn holds his hands up defenselessly. "Okay, fine, whatever. We'll look after the new kid, sure_."

_The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked confusedly, staring at Zayn._

_"Hi mate, I'm Zayn, I sleep in this room. How're you doing?" He says kindly, sticking a hand out for him to shake._

_The Harry kid frowns at the hand and leans away from him, further into Louis._

_"It's okay, Zayn's our friend, unfortunately. He's not going to hurt you," Louis says softly._

_Harry flinches and jumps away from Louis, his heart rate picking up before he recognises Louis and relaxes back into his side._

_"Sorry, just forgot where I was for a second," he mutters, looking over at Zayn, "I'm Harry."_

_-_

_"I take it you're a virgin, right Harry?" Zayn asked later that night._

_Harry had spent the day being tested by the doc and training in the gym. They were now back in their room lounging out across the beds._

_Harry blushed and looked down at the bed, "Well, yeah, I am only 14," he reminded Zayn, like he didn't already know._

_"That's shit then. They always sell the Virgin's virginity at this big auction thing. Have you told them you're a virgin?" He questioned again._

_"I told the Doc. He told me not to lie to him, I didn't wanna get whipped again," Harry whispered._

_He'd experienced his first whipping this morning after he'd refused to strip in front of everyone at breakfast. He was really scared and didn't want everyone to judge him, he wasn't trying to be rebellious, it was out of fear._

_But the whipping had been so painful he was now way more scared of that than anything, so he'd just done everything they told him to._

_"Fuck, Harry. They wouldn't have been able to tell, buddy. You should have lied," Louis said sadly._ "

_"Are the auctions that bad? Is it going to hurt?" Harry paniced, eyes filling up with tears._

_Louis didn't say anything, just wrapped Harry up in a hug._

_"It's probably going to hurt Harry. People at the auction's, they're really rich and they like the idea of having that emotional attachment to Virgin's, cause people always say you have a constant bond with the person you have sex with first. Even if you don't like them, you're body will always remember them. I don't think it's true, but they like the idea. They're usually the roughest people, just kinda hold you down and pound into you for hours and hours and-"_

_"Zayn! That's fucking enough, you're scaring him!" Liam reprimanded as Harry started crying, looking at Louis._

_"I want to go home! My mum's going to be worried and my sister's going to be mad cause I said I'd do her English work for her, and I don't wanna go to the auction, I'm really scared!" He sobbed, Louis pulling him completely into his embrace and letting him cry._

_"I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish I could get you back to your mum, but there's nothing I can do. I'll be here waiting for you when you come back from the auction, you might get lucky and have someone who's just going to use you once, or you might have to go to a hotel with them overnight, I don't know. But when it's all over I'll be here and I'll hold you whilst you sleep and you can forget what happened, okay? Don't give up, buddy, it will end," Louis comforted as Harry's sobs slowly reduced to hiccups, then sniffles, and then he stopped crying all together._

_"What about it one of you guys had sex with me? That way I wouldn't have the bond with whoever pays for me..." Harry said slowly._

_"What? Harry that's a big deal," Louis said hesitantly._

_"No! That way it wouldn't even hurt as much because I'd already have been stretched, please?" Harry begs._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Zayn!" Harry turned to look at Zayn, "would you have sex with me?"_

_Zayn smirked, "I'm flattered, Haz, but I can't, sorry."_

_"What?! Why not, please!" Harry begged again, slightly hysterically._

_"Harry calm down, sweetie. It's okay, Zayn's not going to have sex with you," Louis said calmingly._

_Harry started crying softly, "Louis, please. I really don't want to be raped as my first time."_

_Louis felt his heart break, knowing exactly the kind of pain Harry would feel if his first time was unwillingly._

_"Who would you want, out of this room, the most? I can try and ask, I know it's going to be awful for you," Louis whispered_.

_"I wanted you but I thought you'd say no," Harry whispered back._

_Louis felt a small flash of joy that Harry wanted him, and not Zayn, or Liam for that matter, but tried to push it away knowing Harry was three years younger than him and it could never happen in here._

_"Okay, sweetheart, I can do it for you. I'll go really slow, and I'll make sure to prep you as best as I can, but you have to promise that you'll tell me if it's too much, okay?" Louis said, finally giving in._

_Harry wrapped his arms around Louis shoulders. "Thank you thank you thank you, I promise I'll tell you, thank you."_

_Louis rubbed his back, quickly learning that it seemed to calm the younger boy down. "It's okay, Haz. You understand this is also a one time thing, yes? I can't have sex with you all the time, I'm only doing it with you this one time. Understand?"_

_Harry nodded, "Thank you so much."_

_-_

"Whatever, Niall you're turn," Harry says with a blush.

"I asked da question, we've been over dis, if ya ask da question you don't answer," Niall says with a laugh, "Harry you ask da next one."

"Um, okay," Harry says quietly, thinking deeply.

Everyone's silent for a while until everyone started laughing and Harry went red.

"Baby just ask something, we can all hear the cogs turning in your head," Louis says fondly.

"Um, what's your favourite colour?"

Zayn laughed and Harry glared at him, "This conversation was too serious! Plus, you can tell a lot by someone's favourite colour," he defends.

"Yeah, you tell him baby," Louis teases, making Harry flick him lightly.

"Okay okay, calm down. My favourite colours green but you already know that, Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Yellow, it's the colour of summer and a bright future, it's a happy colour. Niall?"

"Orange, or maybe green? I don't know it's a colour and I'm slightly colour blind so I'm at a disadvantage," he says with a laugh.

"That's so cool! My favourite colours blue," Harry says fondly.

"You're not supposed to answer! Harry you're terrible at this game," Zayn teases.

"Oh yeah, oops. Oh well," he says.

Suddenly the door opens and Harry shoots of Louis' lap, not wanting a handler to start trouble with them.

Luckily it's just Liam who's struggling to carry in a new bed.

"Lou come and help me with this would you?" He pants out, Louis rolling his eyes to help him push the bed.

"I don't see why we need a new one, Harry sleeps in mine anyways, this is just going to take up all the spare room," he moans.

"Shut up and come help me with this mattress whilst you're here," Liam grumbles.

"What the hell crawled in your pants?" Louis asks.

"Just quit talking and help me move it, I'm not in the fucking mood, Louis," Liam orders.

"Then quit being an asshole, Liam. Or should I say Sir?" He says sarcastically, shoving the mattress on the bed and storming off back to Harry.

Liam clenches his jaw and grabs the bed sheets and duvet, setting everything up and then pushing the bed to the corner of the room.

"All of you need to get off the beds, now," Liam orders tiredly.

Harry and Niall stand up, moving to the side of the room, as Zayn and Louis stay sat on them.

"Or fucking what? Can you speak to us with some respect, Liam? You sound like all the other handlers right now!" Zayn shouts.

"Am I calling you a fucking whore right now or whipping you? Am I Zayn? You're not my fucking charge, and I can go and tell your handler you're giving me trouble if you don't get off this fucking bed right now," Liam threatens.

Zayn's handler was this big bulky guy who barely ever spoke a word and still managed to scare the fuck out of everyone. Zayn had always done everything he'd said, and hadn't ever been whipped by him, but really didn't want to start now.

With that in mind, he glared at Liam before angrily getting off the bed, kicking it towards Liam to show his frustration.

"Same goes for you, Louis. Get the fuck off this bed," he orders.

Louis glares at Liam with hurt in his eyes. "Yes staff," he spits out before storming over to the wall with the others, grabbing Harry's hand in his and not saying a word or looking at anyone, just staring blankly at the wall in front of them.

It was kinda miserable how bleak this interior of this place was. None of the whores new what it looked like on the outside, all having been drugged before brought here inside a windowless van, and anytime they leave they're blindfolded before put in a car in car park beneath the building where they stayed blindfolded until they reached their destination.

But from the inside, it kinda resembled a hotel.

Their was a big reception area as you came in, where you could book what whores you wanted and how long you'd need them for. Then on the floor below there was the gym, infirmary, hair and wardrobe room for when they went to customers houses or big events, and the punishment rooms, which, the less said the better.

The floor with the reception had lots of empty rooms which were used for appointments, usually hour bookings, inside the building. At the back of this floor was also the kitchen and dining room. 

The next floor above was where everyone slept. To the right the boys, and to the left the girls. Each room was probably the standard size of a two people hotel room, but held three to five people normally, and rather than a solid door, they just had these iron bars on a metal frame and hinge, meaning handlers could look into any room at any time. There was also a big wash room which had a ton of shower heads and everyone just showered together, gathering under the water for some heat.

It was hard to tell how many whores this place held, but Louis could assume between 30-40 of each gender.

The next floor up slept the handlers, not that the whores new what their rooms looked like, and cowells office. 

All of the walls were a bleak grey paint, as were the bed sheets, towels and handlers uniform.

The whores wore black shorts and either a black t shirt if you had a good record and weren't in trouble, or white if you were.

Currently, everyone in the room were thankfully in black t shirts, but Louis had spent his fair share of time in white ones.

Suddenly he was brought back to the current situation by Liam dragging beds across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis shouted.

Liam ignored him and continued moving them until they were lined up next to each other at the back wall, whereas before they'd had two beds together in the middle of the room with one lying horizontally at the end of the two, where Zayn slept, so they could all see each other when they were all sleeping in the room.

It just made them feel safer that way, and when one of them was working an overnight, they other two could sleep next to each other.

They liked it the way it was, and Louis didn't need Liam fucking it up now.

Liam was also leaving a metre gap between each bed, which made Louis nervous too.

"Liam can you fucking _talk_ to us? What are you doing?" Louis pleaded.

Liam looked over at them, "New rules. Each one of you has to stay to _your_ bed, you'll be chained up at night, and if you create a fuss you'll be gagged as well. These aren't my rules, so don't try fucking arguing with me."

Zayn gaped, "Why the fuck would they do this?" 

Liam finishes moving the beds and placing the chains on them as he walks over. "Someone tried to escape, Simon wants you all knowing your places. I'm sorry guys, it's just been a really long and stressful day."

"No! Li, please you can't do this! You can't make me sleep alone, please! You know I hate sleeping by myself! Please talk to Simon, I won't escape he knows I won't! Liam please I really can't do this!" Harry suddenly cries, his heartbeat sky rocketing as he gasps for breathe.

Louis tries to calm him down and hug him but Harry keeps fighting against his hold.

"Darling calm down-"

"I can't! Liam c'mon talk to him! Please!" Harry cries again, wripping his arm from Louis and walking over to Liam, gripping his jacket and desperately searching his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haz. I don't have the power to do anything, it's not up to me, I just do as told," Liam says sadly.

Harry laughs somewhat manically, scaring everyone. "What the fuck would you know about no power? You _have_ power that we don't, cause you're on his fucking side. Fuck you, Liam, you betrayed us!" he shouts, shoving Liam so he stumbles back and lands on a bed.

"Harry please calm down, babe. We can talk to someone-" Louis tries.

"No, fuck off, I can't do this!" Harry shouts, going over to the iron door and struggling with the latch as Liam quickly runs over to pull Harry away, failing however.

"I'm not doing this anymore, I'm fucking done!" he shouts, shoving Liam to the floor and making a run for it.

"Fuck, when did he get so strong? Harry!" Liam calls, standing up, "no-one is to fucking move from this room!" he orders before leaving the door to find Harry, only to hear Harry screaming pain

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Like I said before, this fic is really different for me, so your feedback is super important.
> 
> I'm still unsure about continuing it, please let me know what you think x
> 
> And sorry about the cliffhanger xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter this time, the chapter just came to a naturally short end.
> 
> Please comment, I love reading your thoughts on this fic.
> 
> Have a great day xxxx

Harry had fled the room in a panic, running down the hall and straight into another handler who had gripped the hair at the nape of his neck painfully tightly and pushed Harry face first into the wall.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, little faggot?!" he shouts, pulling at Harry's hair.

Harry cries out in pain, wrestling against the handler. "I'm sorry! I was scared, I wasn't going to do anything!" he says desperately.

"Shut it! I know exactly what you were trying to do! You see two other whores tried running away and thought you'd give a go too, hm?! Do you want to know happened to those whores, little faggot?!" he shouted again, mouth right behind Harry's ear.

Harry whimpers, tears falling down his face. "I don't know, Sir," he whispers.

"Simon had them killed. Brutally. Tell me little faggot, do you like having your eyes _connected_ to your head?" the handler teases.

Harry's so scared, and he has internal stitches that need healing and if this guy starts hitting him they're just gonna tear more.

"Please, I haven't done anything," he whispers.

The handler shoves Harry down to his knees harshly, Harry crying out again from the pain.

"How about we make a deal, eh? You suck me off nice and good, and I won't tell Simon you tried to run off. How's that sound, little faggot?" the handler says, still gripping Harry's hair.

"I didn't try to run off, I promise," Harry whimpers again.

"Oi, get your hands off my charge!" Harry hears Liam shout, trying to turn to look at him but not able to move in his grip.

"Payne, fuck off. Just let me have my go with him for once," the handler growls, forcing Harry back to the wall when he tries to turn around, "fucking stay still, do you want your eyes separated from your skull?"

Harry whimpers again and stops fighting in his grip.

"No, you can't have a fucking go with him, okay? He's my charge, hand him back over," Liam demands, holding his hand out.

"Not for much fucking longer, Payne. He's getting a new handler next week, and then I can finally have my way with him. You're excited for that, aren't you, little faggot?" the handler says, squatting down and stroking Harry's hair.

Harry stays stock still, too scared to move for fear of what this handler might do.

"Give him here now before I fucking make you!" Liam orders sternly.

The handler rolls his eyes and shoves Harry over the Liam, the boy tripping over and falling into Liam's arm's, who grabs him and pushes him behind him.

"Don't pull shit like that again, I'll refer you to Simon, you know you're not allowed to use other whores for your own personal use," Liam says angrily.

"And you know you're supposed to punish your charge when they misbehave, and yet we all know you won't. Don't try to fucking threaten me," the handler shouts, walking off angrily.

Liam sighs and turns around to Harry.

"Harry what the fuck was that? You _know_ not go running off like that, what the hell were you thinking?"

Harry flinches away and avoids eye contact with Liam. "You just called me a whore," he says quietly.

Liam finally the feels the anger from his day dissipate, and in its place he feels regret.

"Haz, I didn't mean it like that-"

"How am I supposed to tell anymore? You sound just like every other handler, and you moved my bed. I don't know how to trust you sometimes..." Harry says sadly, "can we go back to the room now?"

Liam nods and Harry turns to walk away, not caring if Liam follows him.

When he gets inside he sees Louis sitting on a bed, his head in his hands and staring at the floor, bouncing his leg aggressively.

His head snaps up when Harry walks over, and he instantly pulls Harry into his lap, hugging him tightly as Harry cries lightly, holding onto Louis like his life depends on it.

"H-He said th-that, the p-p-people who tried to-to run aw-way, th-they ki-killed them a-a-and they took their ey-eye balls ou-out," Harry cries, getting more and more hysterical as Louis tries to console him.

"Shh, they're just saying that to scare you, sweetheart. Don't think about it too much, yeah? It didn't happen to you, it's not your problem," Louis says softly, his heart breaking at Harry's distress.

"A-And then, h-he tried to, to g-get m-me to su-su-suck him off, b-but I r-r-really didn't want to, an-and then Li-Liam came, a-and he said, h-he said he'd ha-have a go a-at me-me wh-when I ge-get a new ha-hand-handler -" he says, now sobbing on Louis' chest.

"Shh, it's alright baby. He's not going to touch you, I promise. You're safe with me, now, everything is going to be okay, I've got you," Louis whispers, pressing sweet kisses to Harry's temple.

Zayn walks over and sits next to Louis on the bed, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back, helping Harry to calm down.

"I'm sorry-"

"I know, it's alright, don't work yourself up. You have nothing to apologize for, baby. Calm down for me," Louis comforts.

Liam walks over as well, making Harry whimper and lean away from him and further into Louis.

"Calm down, it's just Liam, he's okay," Louis comforts, confused when Harry shakes his head and grips Louis' t shirt tighter.

"No, don't want him here," he whines.

Louis frowns and looks up at Liam. "What the fuck did you do?"

Liam looks guilty and avoids eye contact with Louis.

"I'm sorry, Haz. I was trying to get you back safely, I didn't mean it," Liam says softly.

"Haz?" Louis asks, confused.

"Doesn't matter. I just don't want him here," Harry whispers.

Louis turns to Liam with a glare, silently telling him to fuck off.

Liam sighs and joins Niall in the corner of the room on the floor.

"It's okay, he's gone, love. Can you tell me what Liam did wrong?" Louis asks as Harry's cries finally calm down a little.

"It wasn't even that bad, I just over reacted," Harry whispers.

"Just tell me, baby."

Harry stays quiet for a bit, not quite sure what to say. He feels a little silly now, not sure if what Liam had said was enough to be this mad at him, but he couldn't help it.

"Um, I know I'm over reacting, but when he was talking to the other handler he referred to me as a whore. He just sounded like any other handler, it really put me on edge," he says quietly, feeling the way Louis' arms tightened around him.

"You fucking what?" he shouts, glaring at Liam.

The latter sighs and stands up. "I was trying to get Harry out of what could have potentially been a very dangerous situation, okay? I know I shouldn't have said it, and I know it was wrong, but sometimes you guys don't understand how hard it is for me. None of the other handlers ever take me seriously, because they still see me as a fucking whore. And you guys don't understand how hard it is to stay friends with you when they're always on my back. I wish I was still a whore, none of you realise the pressure I'm under," Liam whispers.

Zayn smiles sadly and pulls him in for a hug, Louis and Harry still giving him the cold shoulder. He knows they're mad at him, but he also knows Harry will probably be fine come the morning, and Louis should be fine once Harry's fine.

Harry nuzzled into Louis, whining slightly. "I think my medication wore off," he whispers.

"I'll go get you some more. Please, can you all stay here and out of trouble? I'll just be a few minutes," Liam says, quickly leaving the room.

"Niall you can come and join us over here, buddy," Zayn says tiredly, waving Niall over.

Niall had just been sat on the concrete floor, his back against the wall and his knees bent up, observing everything.

He smiles and walks over to the bed all three boys were sitting on, happily sitting down. "Thanks, Haz I hope ya okay now?"

Harry shrugs and stays with his head hidden on Louis' chest.

"Thanks, Niall. I think he's just a bit overwhelmed and in pain. He'll be okay," Louis says kindly, rubbing Harry's head.

"The handler kept calling me a little faggot, Lou. I thought that nickname had finally gone," Harry says sadly.

When Harry had first come, all the handlers called him 'little faggot', and soon some of the other whores had picked up on it too. Luckily, Louis had managed to put a stop to it, knowing how upset it made Harry, and all the other whores had stopped.

Eventually it had died on the handlers as well, but apparently not enough, and Harry hated it so much.

"Ignore it, sweetheart. Ignore them, you're an angel. My perfect angel, I love you. They're just trying to be mean, okay?" Louis says, somehow managing to hide his anger.

Harry nods and shifts a little on Louis' lap. "I really don't wanna sleep on my own, Lou. I'm really scared."

Louis sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "I know, darling. And I'll only be a few feet away, but j can't do anything about it. Not now, anyways. Maybe I can try talking to Simon tomorrow, but I don't know. You'll be alright, Haz."

Harry shakes his head, whining. "I can't, I never sleep alone anymore. I really can't do it, I'm going to have another panic attack again. I don't wanna be cuffed to the bed."

Louis strokes his head and thinks for a while. "How about, I stay with you until you fall asleep. And then, I'll get back into my bed and make sure you don't wake up. I'm sure Liam won't mind waiting for me, and then he can chain me in too. Lord knows my own handler isn't coming to do it. What do you say?"

Harry thinks it over. "Okay, I guess. What is I wake up in the middle of the night?"

"I'm really sorry, baby, but you'll just have to deal with it yourself. You're strong, I know you are. You'll be fine, I promise. But you're not going to wake up, you'll fall asleep and stay like that until I come and wake you up in the morning," Louis says comfortingly.

"Okay, thank you. I love you," Harry says softly. "I'm sorry about freaking out earlier, I don't know what happened. It was just too much. I won't do it again."

"It's not your fault, babe. I already said that, you couldn't control it. Don't apologize," Louis comforts.

Liam walks in again, holding a bottle of water and two tablets in his hand.

"Here you go, Haz. Can you take these for me?" he asks softly.

Harry turns his head to lie one cheek in Louis' chest and faces Liam, sticking his tongue out.

Liam smiles fondly, placing the tablets on his tongue, and holding the water up to his lips, happy when the tablets slide down his throat.

Harry wipes his chin and wraps his arms around Liam. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just scared, it wasn't your fault!"

Liam smiles gratefully and holds Harry tightly. "I'm sorry, Haz. You know I didn't mean it when I said it, I don't think that about you. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Harry shakes his head. "It's fine, I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed with you. I'm really sorry, I feel bad."

Zayn smiles. "Harry, I think that has to be a personal best from you. You didn't even stay mad at him for an hour, come on!"

Harry blushes and goes back to Louis, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leave him alone, Zayn. It's called being a nice person, but I guess you wouldn't know what that is, hm?" Louis teases, cuddling Harry tightly with Harry's back to his chest so he could still face the rest if the group.

Zayn laughs and ruffles Harry's hair. "Okay, who's sleeping where? I'm fucking knackered!"

Liam laughs and stands up. "Um, I guess you can sleep wherever you want. Although the bed on the right is the normal one, and technically that's Niall, so," Liam shrugs.

"Okay, I'll take dat one, den," Niall says, not really bothered.

"I wanna go between Louis and Zayn," Harry whispers. He just wants to know that when he wakes up he'll be able to see both of them and make sure they're safe.

"Okay, that's fine. How about I'll go next to Niall, then you, and then Zayn?" Louis suggests, Zayn and Harry nodding.

"Oh by the way, can you put Harry to sleep and let me stay with him until he falls asleep, and the I'll go to my own? Please, Liam. At least for tonight?" Louis asks nicely for once.

Liam nods. "Yeah, course. We should probably get to bed now, though. Lights are going out soon."

Everyone nods and gets off what is now Louis' bed, going to their respective beds.

Liam clips Niall's handcuffs to his bed before carefully opening them and putting Niall's wrists through them, making sure they aren't too tight before locking them.

"There we go, is that alright? Not too tight, yeah?" Liam asks kindly, Niall shaking his head and trying to find a comfortable position.

"Good. Anything else you need?"

Again Niall shakes his head, the events of the day catching up for him and quickly making him fall asleep.

Liam ruffled Niall's hair, placing the blanket over him before walking over to Zayn.

"I'm going to do yours too, cause your handler is out for the night. But normally he would be here to do it for you," Liam explains, tightening the handcuffs around Zayn's hand the same as Niall, hooking them above Zayn's head to the bed.

"Anything else?"

"No, thankyou," Zayn says, wriggling a little in the cuffs. "I don't like it," he whispers, not loud enough for Harry to hear, but enough to let Liam know.

"I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully it won't be for long," Liam comforts, pulling Zayn's blanket up as well before going over to Harry.

Louis was squatting next to Harry on the bed, stroking a hand through his curls and softly humming a tune, trying to get Harry to sleep.

"I need to cuff his hands now, or its gonna wake him up when he's asleep," Liam says regretfully, hooking then to the head of Harry's bed.

Harry's eyes dart open in panic as he reaches out for Louis.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm still here baby, still here. Can you let Liam put your wrists in the hand cuffs now?" Louis says gently.

Harry whimpers quietly but puts his hands up above his head together.

Liam silently puts the metal cuffs around Harry's wrists, being careful not to make it too painful.

Harry feels panic and anxiety grow inside him again, and tries to focus on Louis' humming to send him to sleep.

"Don't leave," he mutters as he falls unconscious quickly, curled up on the side of the bed like he's leaving a space for Louis behind him.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's temple, checking he's asleep before pulling away and forcing himself to leave Harry and get in his own bed, still facing his boyfriend.

"He never falls asleep that quickly. I guess we got lucky?" Louis whispers in confusion.

Liam swallows as he chains Louis up. "I might have given him a sleeping pill when he took his painkillers. I'm sorry, okay? I just knew he'd never settle down otherwise and then we'd all be in shit," Liam responds.

Louis sighs and pulls lightly against the metal, annoyed when it barely budges. "This is so fucking stupid. You can't even escape at night anyways, what the hell is chaining us up gonna do?"

Liam shrugs uncomfortably.

"Do you know who it was? Who tried to escape?" Louis asks, not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

Liam scratches the back of his neck. "Um, it was the two new guys that came last month. Can't remember there names," Liam whispers.

"Was Harry right? About their eyes?"

Liam shakes his head and pulls the blanket up. "They're just trying to scare you guys, don't worry about it. C'mon, just go to sleep. Do you need anything?"

Louis shakes his head and shuts his eyes, wanting to go to sleep now.

He hears Liam leave and lock the door, trapping them in here for another night. He couldn't stand this, not having Harry in his arms, sleeping completely on his own.

He wishes Liam had given him a sleeping pill too, cause now his mind was on overdrive. Liam hadn't actually denied what Harry had said, which meant it was definitely a possibility that it was true.

As he eyes became adjusted to the light, he carefully studied Harry's sleeping figure.

He looks so small, curled up on himself, a frown on his face. When he's first come here, Harry looked really peaceful when he was asleep, clearly dreaming of a better time. And now, the horrors of his life clearly wiggled there way into his unconscious mind, and sleep had become a huge trigger for Harry.

More night than not he woke up to Harry crying or screaming in his sleep, thrashing around and sometimes hitting Louis in fear.

Louis had spent countless nights waking him up and holding as Harry clung onto him, shaking in fear, Louis desperate for Harry to calm down so they could go back to sleep. And yet still, Louis would take that every day over this. Not being able to hold Harry, or look after him, or comfort him.

If Harry had a nightmare now there was nothing anyone could do, and Louis _hated_ feeling so helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm really not sure if I should continue this or not. It's inspired by a work I read years ago called "the birds of guilded cages" but is different.
> 
> This is obviously a very serious and heavy topic, so I'm not sure if it is appropriate to continue it or not.
> 
> Please be honest and let me know if you want me to continue or if you'd rather I didn't.
> 
> Its very different to anything I've written before, and I won't be offended if you don't like it. Just please please tell me what you think.
> 
> As I said earlier, my wattpad is @ltandhs28 if you want to private message me if you feel affected by any issues in this fic, I'm always here to talk if you need it.


End file.
